


Ожидаемый финал

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Furry, M/M, Mythical Creature AU / Monster AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Итог сложного расследования, в каком-то смысле, не был для детектива-инспектора секретом.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг





	Ожидаемый финал

**Author's Note:**

> **[VK](https://vk.com/artbox404) **

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/6b/JykaWrkO_o.jpg)

       


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137032)


End file.
